Just Friends
by Nightangel3
Summary: Tifa/Cloud Story... First Fanfiction....Please review and honestly tell me what you think.


Just Friends

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me and nor do the characters belong to me

Poem was actually a song called I See You In A Different Light by Chante Moore

Just Friends

The night was warm. The stars twinkled in the dark blue sky. Tifa walked silently through the park. She needed a quiet place to think, a place to sort out her emotions. She strolled aimlessly through the park, the wind gently brushing against her cheeks. She had no idea where she was going; it didn't matter as long as it took her away from the party where everybody was having a good time…away from her friends, and away from _him_. 

As Tifa walked further into the park she came across a crystal lake. The scene was breathtaking. The ripples in the lake illuminated the moon, mirroring the very image of the night sky. The gentle waves softly glided back and forth across the dry, warm sand. For a while all Tifa could do was watch the lake as it shimmered in the night. __

_The lake looks so peaceful, _thought Tifa. _I wonder what it would be like to have no worries and no pain… how easy life would be without emotions. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so lonely._

Standing alone, Tifa's emotions began to overcome her. She couldn't hold back the sorrow and the tears anymore. _"_Why can't he see how much I love him_,"_ Tifa whispered to herself as tears started to fall. _"_Why am I so scared to confront him? He has been my best friend for so many years. We've shared everything together…so why can't I tell him that I love him?_"_

__All her life, she lived alone. She had no one to take care of her and no family to love her, for her family had died when she was very young. She depended on no one. She never let people get too close, except Cloud. He was the only one she trusted, the only one who she was willing to open up too. Somewhere along their friendship she had fallen in love with him but she couldn't tell him. Why? In fear that he might reject her, for there is no greater pain then knowing that the one you love does not love you back. 

Lost in her emotions, Tifa did not notice the pair of clear blue eyes watching her from a close distance. Cloud had followed Tifa through the park after seeing her sneak off into the night. He was going to surprise her from behind until he saw something glitter in her eyes. 

_She's crying…I have never seen Tifa cry before…I wonder what's wrong?_

From a distance he watched as Tifa lowered herself unsteadily onto the soft sand. Cloud wanted nothing but to go to her and put his arms around her. He wanted to soothe the pain away for it was killing him to see his best friend crying silently in the night. Cloud began to move slowly to where Tifa was sitting, but stop right in his tracks for he heard his name being whispered.

_"_Cloud…there is so much I wanted to tell you. There is so much to be said,_" _Tifa whispered into the sky, unaware of a familiar presence in her mist. _"_I want to tell you how much you mean to me. How much this friendship means to me. We have gone through so much… and every time I see you, I wonder if you noticed how much I have changed around you… because… I love you… Cloud how I wish you knew how much I love you. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so empty."__

__"She loves me…" Cloud whispered, his voice shacking a little from the shock. "I can't believe she loves me. This is unbelievable…she loves me… she _loves_ me… me… …do I love her back though? Can I return these emotions?" Cloud didn't know what to believe. He never expected for Tifa to fall in love with him. All those years he only thought of her as his best friend and nothing more. Never in a million years he would have guessed that Tifa Lockheart was in love with him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to her… he wasn't even sure if he loved her. _Do I love her? _Cloud asked himself. _Do I love her more than a friend? _Cloud didn't know how to answer that. He knew that he cared for her, but was he willing to ruin a perfect friendship for something more? Cloud was scared. All he knew was that she meant the world to him and that he didn't know life without her.__

__Walking slowly up from behind, Cloud laid a gentle hand on Tifa's shoulders. 

Surprised, Tifa hastily stood up from where she was sitting. Quickly wiping away her tears she turned to see who had interrupted her thoughts. 

"Cloud!" Tifa said with a surprised. "Wha… what are you doing here?" 

_I can't believe this… Of all the people…why did it have to be him that sees me like this, _Tifa thought to herself._ I wonder why he is even here. God… please don't ask me what's wrong… I can't face him right now… I just can't… not now… not when I am feeling this way… I don't want him to see…_

__"Tifa I saw you walking toward the park and I kind of followed you because I thought we could talk." Cloud said, blushing a little. Cloud couldn't help but stare at Tifa. _What am I going to say? I don't even know how I feel towards her… she is just a friend… that's all… just a friend… just a friend. So why is my emotions going crazy right now? And why does it hurt so much when I see her cry? I wish I could wipe her tears away. I wish I can hold her right now…to feel her soft cheeks press against mine and to feel her breath on my skin…I know she didn't want me to see her cry… she acts so tough on the outside… but inside she's so fragile … she never seems to stop to amaze me…_

__Tifa couldn't help but notice how Cloud was staring at her. There was something in his eyes. It wasn't calm and playful as before… but something deeper. Tifa couldn't help but blush from the warmth of his stare. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tifa asked in a soft voice. She can feel herself falling into those sapphire eyes. _This is the perfect time to tell him how you feel Tifa… tell him that you love him. Go ahead… TELL HIM THAT YOU LOVE HIM." _Tifa screamed to herself. _No I can't… I'm scared… so scared… _Tifa thought to herself, battling the urge to throw her arms around Cloud and whisper those three little words.

"I wanted to talk about us. I mean we haven't seen each other for awhile and I wanted to know how you were doing?" Cloud whispered just as softly as Tifa. __

_God that's lame… but what could I have said… I didn't want to bring up the fact that I overheard her…then she'll really get mad… and anyway how am I suppose to respond to what I overheard…I don't want to mess with a good thing…_Cloud contemplated. _But shouldn't you give this a chance… it might turn out to be the best thing you have ever experienced…_

Tifa and Cloud stood there underneath the open sky. None of them made a move or said anything because both were lost deep in their thoughts. The wind began to pick up. Their hair swayed lightly in the night. Tifa's long brown hair flowed delicately against her cheeks. She lifted her hand and softly brushed the silky strains from her face. __

_This is it Tifa, _Tifa said to herself._ There is no better moment than now. Tell him now…_

__"Cloud… there is something I need to tell you," Tifa muttered nervously. _Ok you can do it. You have to tell him now cause if you don't, there might not be another chance. He needs to know…it's only fair for both of you… take a chance Tifa… take a chance. "_Cloud… I …I…CloudIloveyou!" Tifa rapidly said those words.

Cloud was speechless. His eyes widen with disbelief. He knew that she loved him but hearing her say those words was unbelievable. He couldn't think. His mind went blank and all he could do was stare at Tifa. He tried to say something. His month opened to form words but no sound was uttered. The wind started to grow stronger and soon the once sparkling stars began to dull in the night. Black clouds emerged cutting deep into the peaceful night.

Cloud walked closer to Tifa, closing the space between them. Gently, he lifted her hands, lightly brushing her fingers. " Tifa… I … I …" Cloud stumbled in his sentence, " I don't know what to say…I mean I never thought about it before…Tifa…I never had a friend like you. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk too… I never had to prove anything when I am around… you're my best friend… and…and…" Cloud didn't know where he was heading. He couldn't tell her that he didn't love her because he didn't know himself. He needed to figure out his feelings and he knew he couldn't tell Tifa that he loved her unless he was sure of it. Cloud dropped Tifa's hand. Nervously he combed his hand through his blond hair. "…I don't know if I want to mess with our friendship…Tifa… I love you… but only as a friend right now…" With this said, Cloud guiltily looked away. __

_Why does this hurt so bad_, Cloud contemplated to himself. _Am I doing the right thing? Of course you are… would you rather have told her that you loved her and later find out that you don't… but am I not hurting her the same… I mean I can't even look at her… I know that I care for Tifa but do I love her? Is what I feel for her love? I need to know…_

Tifa tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to emerge._He only loves me as a friend … nothing more…I feel so stupid… and the worse part is… it hurts so bad…_

Tifa was trembling from fighting back her emotions. She bit her lips hoping to hold back her tears a little longer, but it was no use. Tears started to stream down her face. She needed to get out… she needed to get away from him and stop the pain. Tifa tried to move pass Cloud but he wouldn't let her go.

"Tifa wait… please… I am not finish…" Cloud begged.

"Please don't touch me… I know now that there is nothing to talk about… you don't love me that way… I know now…" Tifa said not daring to look at Cloud. With all her might she pushed Cloud away and started to run. 

"Tifa… we need to talk…I don't know how I feel… Tifa… please!" Cloud screamed into the wind but Tifa was too far away to hear it.

The rain started to fall gently from the sky, and then it got harder. The droplet disturbed the peaceful lake that no longer mirrored the image of the quiet night. All that was left was shattered pieces. 

Cloud stood in the rain, staring blinding at the spot where Tifa had once stood._Please forgive me Tifa… I didn't mean to hurt you… I don't know how I feel… I never felt love before…this is all new to me… all I know is that I care for you more than anyone else… does that count as love… I just need to make sure that what I feel for you is love cause if it is I never want to let it go… One day I'll explain everything to you… I promise and I hope on that day you'll understand… I hope. _

__

*****

R-I-N-G!!!!!!

"Agh…" moaned Tifa, as she threw a pillow at the alarm clock. _Man I wonder what time is it. _Tifa slowly rolled off her bed. She was still dressed in her black tan top and blue jeans. Her sheets were tossed everywhere and she didn't notice the wet stains on her pillows were she had cried herself to sleep. 

_Oh jeez… I feel like my head is going to split… this is the worse headache I ever had in months…_Tifa stumbled her way to the bathroom. As the lights turned on she flinched shading her eyes from the bright lights. Slowly making her way to the sink, she turned on the faucet, splashing herself with cold water. Fully awake Tifa looked up into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with all the pain of last night. 

"_I don't know if I like you that way… Tifa I love you… I love you as a friend…"_ Tifa shut her eyes. New tears started to form behind her eyelids. She didn't want to remember. _Tifa you are so foolish… What were you thinking? Now what are you going to do? You told the man of your dreams that you love him and he rejected you… he didn't love you… he didn't love you that way at all…_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. She gripped the edge of the sink. Her knuckles turning white as she squeezed harder, but the memory won't go away. _He just wants to be friends… but I can't go back to just being friends… I love him too much and I don't think my heart can handle that…but…but I don't want to lose him… cause even if he didn't love me… I still love him… I know I am foolish but I can't help it…_

Tifa thought hard about what she was going to do. She knew that she couldn't face him right away… not after last night… and she knew that she needed to move on with her life without Cloud. Somehow, that thought scared Tifa to death. She has never lived life without him before, but she knew that she needed to get away, far away from him if she ever intended to move on with her life. 

_But where would I go?_ Tifa thought sadly to herself. _I have no family and I can't just get up and leave…I mean what about school… I can't just leave that behind._

She had nowhere to run too. 

_Ahhh_…_I can't think anymore… this is too much… I just want this whole thing to end… please… please I want it to stop… JUST STOP…_ Tifa cried. For an hour Tifa cried nonstop until soon she was exhausted. Walking back to her bed, she gradually got under her sheets. Tifa stared at her ceiling for almost an hour before she felt the heaviness of sleep overcome her. 

*****

"So what happened at the party? You left all of a sudden and we couldn't find you… you know Aeris was looking for you too," Cid said cheerfully on the other end of the line.

Cloud was getting ready for his morning jog before school when Cid had called him up. Cid Highway was one of Cloud's closest friends next to Barret Wallace, Vincent Valentine, and Cait Sith. He was a warmhearted guy but crazy at times. He isn't scared of trying something new even if it was dangerous. 

"So where were you?" Cid repeated again.

"Umm… I had something to do that's all," Cloud tried to answer nonchalantly. The memory of last night still stayed with Cloud. _I wonder what Tifa is doing right now? Should I go see her? …Man are you stupid you just hurt her feelings last night… do you think the first person she wants to see is you… but I am worried about her… why do you care so much about this anyway? I thought you only liked her as a friend…so why make a big deal out of it… unless…_

"Like what?" Cid asked interrupting Clouds thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?" Cloud asked a little dazed.

"Nevermind… so are you still going to take Aeris to that flower show? Man I think she has the hots for you," Cid snickered as he said this.

"Yeah… um… I am taking her after school," Cloud replied. 

"So are you two like getting serious?" Cid asked curiously.

Cloud did not answer Cid because he didn't know what to say. He knew that he liked Aeris…he was happy when he was with her but that was it.

"Hello are you there?" Cid asked a little annoyed that Cloud wasn't responding to his questions.

"Yeah I'm here… I don't know man… look I have to go… I'll see you around. Later," Cloud said before hanging up the phone. Cloud knew he was being rude but his heart was not set on the conversation. The truth is he couldn't help but think of Tifa.

*****

"Ahhhh… I can't believe it is so late…my teacher is going to kill me… I hope I have everything!!!" Tifa thought anxiously while running full speed to her class and checking her backpack at the same time. Not noticing where she was going, she smacked into something solid.

"Oh my gosh… I am so sorry…" Tifa apologized. Without looking up to see whom she had run into, she quickly kneeled down to help the person pick up the papers on the floor.

"… That's ok Tifa…." Tifa heard the person say. _That voice… it sounds so familiar like… oh my god it can't be…_ Tifa looked up and was met by two clear blue eyes. _Cloud…_

"Um here you go… sorry about that …" Tifa said as she try to avoid his eyes. "I guess I wasn't paying attention… which reminds me I am late for class so bye." 

Tifa grabbed her backpack on the floor and started to walk quickly toward her class. Her heart was racing but she wasn't going to show it… at least not to Cloud. _Of all the people I run into… it just had to be him… the one person that I was trying to avoid the most… what luck… first I am late for class and now this… what else can go wrong. _Tifa could feel those blue eyes watching her every step. Her whole body was warm from his stare and she couldn't help but blush. _Why is he staring at me…this is making me feel uncomfortable… why is he still doing this to me…he already told me that he doesn't like me… so why is he staring at me… _

Cloud watched as Tifa walked away. He couldn't help but stare at her every movement. Deep inside his emotions were battling to get his attention. A part of him wanted to run up to her and just hold her and the other part restrained him from making any move. In the end he just stood there as she moved down the hall. _She is trying to avoid me… I can tell by the way she avoided my eyes… she never did that before…I miss her eyes, those warm brown eyes that some so comforting…strange how all of a sudden I can't think of anything else but Tifa… I never felt like this before… I_wonder can it be…

__" Hey there!" someone shouted cheerfully bring Cloud back to reality.

"Aeris… hi…what are you…. I mean so what's up?" Cloud said a little surprised. 

"Nothing much… Um… Cloud you know you are late to class right? The bell rang like five minutes ago. So why are you still out in the halls?"

"What… the bell rang?Ahhh… I am late for class… wait a minute why are you not in class."

"Oh… I got a pass to go to the bathroom… and I saw you standing here… so I thought I would say hi… so why were you standing here and what were you looking at?"

"Huh… oh… nothing really… just dozed off I guess," Cloud responded with a little smile. In the back of his mind he wondered if Tifa was still there. He couldn't help think about her again. The way her long hair flowed down her back… the way she smiled at you… but he didn't want anyone to know about this newfound feeling. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea especially when he wasn't sure himself. He knew that he had hurt Tifa saying that he only loved her as a friend, but if a rumor was going around that he had a crush on Tifa… that would tear her apart, confusing her even more… and maybe even hating him for playing with her emotions. 

" Typical of you to just doze off… so anyways.. where should we meet?"

"Huh? Meet"

"Yeah remember… you are taking me to the flower show…"

"Oh yeah… um how about meeting me in front of the school… is that ok… oh wait we have writing class together right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can just leave together then ok?"

"Sure I'll see you then…I have to get back to class and you should get to class too," Aeris said, smiling at him. "Do you want to walk with me… since our classrooms are in the same direction." 

" Sure."

As Aeris turned the corner, she noticed Cloud taking one last glimpse at the empty hall. __

*****

_Man this has been the longest day of my life… when is this class going to end? I just want to go home… what is this teacher talking about… I didn't catch one word… ok Tifa just relax… you have one more class to go and your home free…dude why did I decide to add a writing class to my schedule … because your counselor said it would be good for you…ha she doesn't know anything… but then again maybe this will keep me busy from thinking about him…_ Tifa thought to herself as she began fidgeting in her seat. 

RRIIIINNNNNGGGG

_Finally I am out of here… where to next … oh yeah writing class…than I can finally be by myself…_

__Lost in her thoughts, Tifa ignored the students that were walking among the halls. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice that she had reached her English classroom. The classroom was nearly empty except for some students.She took a seat near the back hoping no one would notice her or bug her. Today she wanted to be invisible, to blend in with the students. She wasn't in the mood to participate… all she wanted was for time to pass so she can go home. 

In a few minute the classroom began to full. She watched as other students entered and greeted their friends. _It seems like everyone has someone… funny how they sit together in a little group… they probably didn't even notice me… why would they… _

Turning away from all the action, Tifa stared out the window. The day was warm and peaceful. She wished she could be out there, under the light blue sky or just lye next to the tree, feeling the warmth of the light on her tan skin. 

"A penny for your thought," a familiar voice said. 

Turing around Tifa saw that it was just Aeris. 

"I didn't know you were in this class…can I sit here or is this seat taking," Aeris asked.

"No… sit if you want…yeah I transferred in last Friday…my counselor thinks it would be good for me."

"Cool… I am glad we have a class together finally… this is going to be fun…oh yeah … before I forget, I should save this seat for a friend."

"Oh… who?"

"Cloud… he is going to be a little late… he is kinda out of it today."

Hearing that Cloud was also in this class, made Tifa a little nervous. She started to stare away not wanting Aeris to see the hurt in her eyes. _Oh great… now I really want this day to end. _Tifa became very quite. Aeris noticed this sudden change but didn't say anything. She knew that if Tifa had wanted her to know she would have told her. 

The classroom became very full. Tifa noticed how cheerful the students were… maybe it was because this was the last period of the day. The professor walked into the classroom and the room grew silent. Cloud was nowhere in sight. __

_Maybe he isn't taking this class after all… or maybe he got sick or something_ Tifa thought as she started to relax. Then all of a sudden a blond haired boy entered the room. He apologized to the teacher for being late and started looking around. Then he slowly moved to the back of the classroom where a seat was saved for him. Tifa just stared straight ahead, pretending that she was interested in what the teacher had to say. 

"Glad you can make it," Tifa heard Aeris say.

"Yeah…I was running a little behind schedule today," Tifa heard Cloud responding.

Tifa sitting uncomfortably in her chair tried hard to block out the conversation that the two people next to her was having. She concentrated only on the teachers voice but she didn't understand one word that her professor had uttered._This is impossible… I don't understand one word he is saying … I can't do this… Argh… I can't believe I am acting this way… just don't look at him … just look anywhere but at him. Class is almost over…hold on until then. _Giving up on trying to concentrate on the teacher, Tifa wondered back to the view out the window, hoping to lose herself again in the peaceful scenery.

_I didn't know Tifa was in this class too…I wonder what she is thinking? _Cloud thought to himself as he took quick little glances her way, making sure Aeris or Tifa did not notice. _She has been looking at that window for a while. She really has a beautiful profile…and that smile makes her even more gorgeous. I wonder what she is thinking to make her smile that way… I wonder if she is thinking about life… or maybe love…or me… _With this thought on his mind he began to blush. _CLOUD SNAP OUT OF IT!!! What are you doing…it's like ever since last night you can't help but think of Tifa… get a grip on yourself… jeez…_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Cloud tried to give all his attention to the professor, trying hard not to think of the brown haired girl sitting only a seat away from him. 

"Ok that is all for today…. And don't forget your poems… remember the poem has to be real… dealing with a real emotional issue… no silly fluff… it has to be a poem that people can relate too all right? … I'll see you all tomorrow then," the professor said.

Students began to storm out of the classroom. Tifa slowly packed her things waiting for the crowd to clear out a little. 

" So are you ready to go?" Tifa heard Aeris ask Cloud. "I am really excited about the flower show…"

Tifa froze. She didn't know what to think. She felt like someone had hit her hard in her stomach…twice. _Cloud was taking Aeris out…_Before her pain can emerge to the surface, she grabbed her backpack and quickly existed the room. When she was clearly out of their view she began to run. Tears started streaming down her face. When she reached her car she began to burst out crying. This was the third time she had cried for Cloud. She had never cried so much in her life and it was all because of him. 

Opening her backpack she searched for her keys. Her tears blurred her image a little but eventually she found the object she was searching for. Keys in hand she opened her car door. She tried to put the key in the ignition but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Frustrated with trying to start the car, she banged her hands against the steering wheel. _Aeris… he likes Aeris… not me… not me… Ha… and still with this little information I can't help but still think of him… He belonged to someone else now Tifa…you have to let go…Damn it don't you think I don't know that…God what a pathetic fool I am… damn him for making me cry and damn myself for feeling this way…I hate this… I hate feeling this way… _For a few minutes, Tifa just sat in her car contemplating on what she should do… but when she saw Aeris and Cloud walking out of the school, she started her car and pulled out of the school lot. She didn't dare to look back. 

"Hey wasn't that Tifa?" Aeris asked. Cloud said nothing.

"Um Cloud… not to be rude but is their something going on between you two?"

"What?!… Where did you get that idea?"

"Well I am not blind Cloud… I noticed you glancing at her in class and when she walked out of the classroom you look like you wanted to go after her. You like her don't you?"

Cloud became silent again. He didn't know how to respond to the question. He just stared out at the parking lot. There they stood silently next to each other for what seemed like hours. Aeris thought he was never going to respond to her question and started to walk down the cement steps of their school.

"I don't know…" Cloud said thoughtfully, making Aeris turn around to face him. "…she is one of my best friend you know and I just don't know if I want to mess with that…I do care for her… and I guess in a way I do have feelings for her but I don't know if it is love…You know she told me that she loved me last night… I never really thought that she would feel that way toward me… I thought she only thought of me like a brother…but when she told me… I can't help but think about her… it's like when she told me she loved me my emotions went into overdrive… I felt things I never felt before and I notice things I have never noticed before either…AHHH I am just so confused."

Aeris watched as Cloud struggled to sort out his emotions. She couldn't believe Tifa had told him that she loved him… even though Aeris thought that it was a crazy thing to do she couldn't help but admire the girl for it. Aeris knew that Cloud had feelings for Tifa, and why wouldn't he? He was her best friend right? But deep down Aeris knew that there was something more.

"Cloud… I see the way you look at Tifa… and I have to say… I never saw anyone look at her the way you do, and I never saw you look at any girl the way you look at Tifa… not even me."

When Cloud heard this he turned away. He didn't know how to respond to that. 

"Is it that hard to figure out how you feel for her? What are you scared of?"

"Aeris you don't understand… I never loved before… I don't even know what love feels like so how do I know if I love Tifa?"

"Well… how do you know if you don't? You need to give it a chance Cloud… you can't just assume for the worse…I mean what if it turns out to be the best thing you have ever felt? Think about it Cloud…life is short…don't waste it…"

"Aeris why are you doing this?"

"Because… because deep down I know that the one person that you truly care for is Tifa … you love her even if you can't see it yet…"

Cloud didn't want to talk about this anymore, especially not with Aeris, because deep down he knows that what she said held some truth to it. 

"Are we going to go to the show or not?"

"Fine…but please think about what I just said," Aeris replied before they started for Cloud's car.

*****

The sun began to set in the sky. A fiery color of red, orange and yellow lit the sky. Tifa sat in her car as she watched the sun set in the horizon. She had driven herself to the beach where she sat all day trying to sort out her feelings. But in the end it was useless because the more she thought about it the more confused and sad she became. As the light in the sky began to dim Tifa started for home. 

The street was quiet. Tifa drove aimlessly down the road, not paying much attention to where she was going. She felt tired… and before she knew it, she stared dozing off into her thoughts. _I wonder what they are doing right now? Probably having the time of their life… Aeris is lucky…I wonder if she knows how lucky she really is…_Lost in the mist of her emotions, she did not notice a car crossing her path. Before she could react she felt herself being thrown forward. Then everything went dark.

*****

"And this is a orchid… this plant is very unique…only needs to be water once in a week to survive."

_Man this show is kinda boring… but it seems like Aeris is enjoying it… good only 30 minutes left… only 30 minutes… ugh how did I get myself in this position… I wonder what everybody else is doing… but most importantly I wonder what Tifa is doing…maybe she is out with her friends… or maybe she is at home reading a good book or maybe taking a nice bath…__ Maybe I should give her a call when I get home…we really need to talk… _

When the show was over, Cloud drove Aeris home.He watched as she walked up her walk way and waited until she was safely in her house. When Aeris was safely at home, Cloud drove himself quickly home. When he entered his doorway he noticed that his answer machine was flashing. _Who would leave a message this late at night? _Walking over to the machine he pushed play. 

The first message was from Cid asking him to call him back when he got home from his outing with Aeris. The second message was from Barret, seeing if Cloud was home or not. Cloud began to take off his jacket as he listened to his messages. He was about to get a drink when the third message caught his attention. 

"Cloud this is Vincent…where are you? Look I am not suppose to call you but I thought you should know… Tifa was in an accident tonight. Nothing severe… just some broken ribs and a bruised shoulder… I took her home an hour ago… she didn't want me to tell you about this but I thought you should know… Tifa is home alone right now… she said she was fine and that I didn't need to stay… Maybe you can go to her and tell her to take it easy… you guys are close friends… she'll listen to you… anyway I have to go… Later."

Hearing this message Cloud reached for the phone and dialed Tifa's number. _Tifa in an accident … what … how did this happen and why didn't she want me to know…she always call me first when something happens…_ The phone began to ring. 

_Come on pick up the phone Tifa… I know you're there… pick up the phone…_ The phone kept ringing and then she heard her answering machine. _Damn her…why didn't she pick up her phone…_Cloud thought to himself as he slammed the phone down onto the counter. Picking up his jacket again, he prepared to leave for Tifa's house.

*****

_This is probably the worst day of my life _Tifa thought to herself as she got her bath ready. _Man I can't wait to soak in this warm water… my shoulder is killing me… it hurts like hell when I move it…_ Trying not to agitate her shoulder, Tifa slowly took off her clothes. As she waited for the water to fill she examined her shoulder in the mirror. _Man this bruise looks really nasty… thank goodness the bruises on my chest isn't that severe. _Lightly Tifa touched her chest. _Ouch… ok that hurt…man my chest is really sensitive… duh Tifa what did you expect… you broke some ribs so of course it is going to hurt. _Looking herself over she couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic she looked. _Ahhh… ok no laughing… pain…_

When the bath was full, Tifa gently lowered herself into the soothing warm water. _Oh yeah… this is heaven _Tifa smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the water. _After this I am going straight to bed…and hope to God tomorrow will be better…I don't think I am going to go to class tomorrow… I don't think I can sit in the same room with Cloud and Aeris right now…I don't want them to question me about what happened… then again they probably wouldn't care… _Tifa reflected sadly to herself. 

DING DONG…DING DONG

_Who could that be… it's almost midnight_. Tifa gradually got out of the tube. She gently wrapped a large white towel around herself and went to the door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me Cloud… open up."

_What… what does he want… why can't he just leave me alone?_

"It's kind of late Cloud… can't this wait till tomorrow… I am kind of tired."

"Tifa open the door… let me in now… no this can not wait…and I am not leaving either."

"Fine hold on then." Tifa walked back into her bedroom and grabbed a robe. She didn't want Cloud to see the bruises. She knew that if he saw the bruises he would start question her and she wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Ok what is so urgent that it can't wait till tomorrow," asked Tifa while opening the door.

Cloud walked into her house and just stared at her. 

"Ok… sure come in then…" Tifa sarcastically remarked. 

Tifa tried to walk naturally to the sofa trying to hide any signs of pain that her chest and shoulder was giving to her right now. Clearly she lowered herself to the sofa and looked up at Cloud.

"Why didn't you call me," Cloud asked a little angry.

"Why would I call you?"

"Why would you…. well jeez maybe because you were in an accident and I thought the first person you would think to call would be me."

"How did you know about the accident?" Tifa softy asked Cloud as she stared at the coffee table.

"Vincent called me…" Cloud responded. "God Tifa… why didn't you call me first!! Why Vincent… did you know what I felt when I heard what happened to you… I almost went mad driving over here…."

"Well as you can see Cloud I am fine so you can leave now."

_Leave? I drove all the way here to make sure you are ok … and that is what I am going to do…I am not leaving you tonight… why are you being so stubborn… if you only knew what I felt when I heard what happened to you… I was scared out of my mind… I mean what if the accident was bad… what if you were… I don't think I can live without you in my life… _

"I am not going anywhere. I am staying here to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taking care of Cloud… and I don't need your help… please leave ok… I just want to go to bed."

"Fine go to bed, but I am staying," Cloud firmly said.

"This is my house… you can't just come here whenever you want to… I want you to leave," Tifa nearly screamed. She was mad at Cloud for not leaving. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be with him, the one person that had caused her so much grief. "Go away Cloud… get out… I want to be alone… JUST LEAVE." _Oh… my chest… _Tifa put her hand against her chest as she tried to breath through the pain.

"NO!! We need to talk Tifa… we didn't finish our conversation that night," Cloud replied not noticing Tifa placing her hand against her chest

"What do you mean? I think we did finish… if I remember correctly I told you how I felt and you didn't return those feelings… I don't think that needs anymore explaining," Tifa said in a hard tone. 

"Fine… maybe you finished but I didn't finish… listen…"

"I don't want to listen… you are just going to make it worse Cloud… haven't you hurt me enough… why can't you respect my wish to leave me alone…Get out…GET OUT," Tifa said standing up. She pushed Cloud toward the door with her one good arm but Cloud wouldn't budge. Tifa pushed harder and lost her balance. Cloud grabbed her before she fell.

"AHHHH," Tifa screamed in pain as he grabbed her on her bruised shoulder.

"I'm sorry… did I hurt you… Tifa I didn't know… are you ok…" 

_You are such an idiot… you are making things worse… you are hurting her even more… _Cloud scowled to himself_. But that is not what I wanted…I came here to make sure she is all right…to make sure she was safe…why?_ Cloud contemplated._ You knew that she was fine from Vincent's message… why did you need to drive all the way out here for? Don't you see how much pain you are causing her…why don't you just respect her wish and just leave…but I want to stay… I want to be with her… because … because… because what…because I care for her… because she means more to me then anything…God why can't I get through to her… can't she see that I would do anything for her…can't she see how much I… how much you what… how much I … I… love her…_Cloud thought to himself._Love? Yes I love her… I guess Aeris was right… it has always been Tifa… the way she smiled…laughed… _

Tifa watched Cloud as he stood staring at her. Tifa didn't know what Cloud was thinking, but the way he was staring at her made her confused. _There is something different about him… his eyes… those blue eyes…they are so clear… clearer than before… I wonder…Wait Tifa… don't go through that again… don't fall again…he likes Aeris remember… don't forget that… _

"Cloud can you please go…. Please…"

"Let me stay Tifa… let me stay with you just for tonight…that way I won't feel like you are alone with no one to take care of you."

"Oh now I am an obligation… gee don't I feel special."

"That is not what I meant Tifa… I care for you… you mean a lot to me and I…"

"I don't need you Cloud… I can take care of myself," Tifa said interrupting Cloud. "I know you don't really want to be here… I know the person you want to be with is Aeris… she is the one you really care for… why are you even here… shouldn't you be with her…"

"Why would I be with her when…"

"When what? When you have me to worry about… well guess what you don't have to worry about me because I am just doing fine… so get out Cloud…" Tifa firmly said while taking a step toward Cloud causing him to step back. When Cloud was close to the door Tifa opened the door and pushed him out. 

"Good night Cloud," Tifa whispered before slamming the door in his face. Tifa slid down the door and sat there for a few minutes while she tried to hold her tears back. On the other side, Cloud stared at the closed door. His tried to speak but he felt his throat close up. He laid his hand against the doorframe and started to cry silently to himself. 

"Tifa please…if you can hear me… there is something I have to tell you… I was foolish that night… I didn't know how I felt until now… I love you Tifa…please believe me… I love you… I was a total fool to not notice it sooner and now I feel like I have lost you… please don't leave me Tifa… please… can you hear me… please believe me."

Sitting on the other side Tifa began to cry when she heard those words. However she didn't know if she believed them or not. Words are one thing but action is another. Maybe if he had told her sooner she might trust him… but after all that she has gone through she needed more than words from him to let her know that he really meant what he said. 

"Cloud I don't know if I trust you… first you broke my heart … and now you are saying that you love me… what are you trying to do to me… I'm sorry Cloud but I don't believe you…" With this said Tifa went to her bedroom and closed the door.

*****

Three days went by and Tifa still hasn't returned to school. He had tried calling her but no one would pick up the phone. He left maybe five messages a day and not one did she answer. All his friends told him that she needed time to get better from her accident … but deep down he knew that she needed time away from him. 

It was Friday now and Writing Class was about to begin. Today they were going to present their poems and everyone was excited… everyone except for him. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the door hoping to see a familiar face. However when class started to begin he knew that she wasn't going to show up.

Cloud looked down at his poem. He didn't feel like presenting it since the one person he wanted to read it to wasn't here. 

Through the first couple of minutes the teacher talked about the presentation. Cloud didn't pay much attention. He kept staring at the empty seat next to Aeris and thought about her. Lost in his thought he didn't notice a brown haired figure entering the room and taking a seat in the front row. 

Twenty minutes went by, and one by one each student presented his or her poem. Finally the teacher called upon Cloud to present his. Reluctantly, Cloud got out of his seat, and walked to the front room. He can feel that every eye was on him. Clearing his throat he started to read his poem. He started to read the first two lines when he noticed a pair of warm brown eyes staring at him. He stopped reading and looked up. There was Tifa sitting in the first row looking at him and smiling. Cloud couldn't help but return the smile.

"Is everything ok Cloud?" The professor asked when Cloud didn't continue his poem.

"Yes everything is fine… everything is just perfect." Cloud responded, as he prepared to read the poem again. This time as he read his eyes never left Tifa.
    
    I see you in a different light, candlelight, moonlight
    
    I see you in a different way, through different eyes, and it's so nice
    
     
    
    We were just friends, that's how it started
    
    You told me your secrets and I told you mine
    
    You were always there with a shoulder to lean on anytime 
    
    Now something's changed, nothing's the same 
    
    You're here beside me and...
    
     
    
    I see you in a different light, candlelight, moonlight
    
    I see you in a different way, through different eyes, and it's so nice
    
    I see you like I've never seen you before
    
    The way I wanna see you much more
    
    Oh tonight, tonight I see you in a different light
    
    You were the one I'd always turn to
    
    The one I could talk to, baby, the one I could trust
    
    Who'd have ever dreamed we would be here together making love
    
    The sweetest surprise has come to my life
    
    You're here beside me and...
    
     
    
    I see you in a different light, candlelight, moonlight
    
    I see you in a different way, through different eyes, and it's so nice
    
    I see you like I've never seen you before
    
    The way I wanna see you much more
    
    Oh tonight, tonight I see you in a different light
    
     
    
    When did your kisses get so sweet baby
    
    It's such a sweet surprise to me
    
    To look into your eyes 
    
    And see you in a different light, candlelight, moonlight
    
    I see you in a different way, through different eyes, and it's so nice
    
    I see you like I've never seen you before
    
    The way I wanna see you much more
    
    Whoa, tonight, tonight, I see you in a different light
    
    Candlelight, moonlight 
    
     
    
    I see you, I see you baby
    
    Like I've never seen you before
    
    I see you baby, I see you baby
    
     

Everyone was listening intensively to Cloud's poem. When he finished his presentation the classroom was silent. Then someone started to clap and soon after everyone joined in. Cloud didn't pay attention to the clapping. His attention was only on Tifa. When the bell rang Cloud and Tifa stayed where they were seated and waited for everyone to leave.

"I liked your poem."

"I wrote it just for you"

Tifa didn't say anything. She just smiled and started to blush.

"Tifa I meant what I said last night at your door."

"I know…" Tifa said as she walked up to Cloud.

"I'm just sorry that it took me this long to figure it out…I must have put you through a lot of…"

Tifa placed a finger on Cloud's lip to silence him.

"Let's not talk about that… what's done is done…"

"So where do we go from here?"

"That depends… where do you want to go from here?"

"Simple… I want to be with you"

Tifa smiled. "I want to be with you too."

"I love you Tifa…" Cloud whispered as he held Tifa in his arms feeling content for the first time in his life. 

"I love you too Cloud…" Tifa whispered back. "By the way…"

"Yeah…"

"Can you not squeeze too hard? I am still a little bruised…"

"Oh I'm sorry," Cloud said quickly letting Tifa go. 

"It's ok… you weren't hurting me that much…." Tifa laughed a little.

Cloud grinned and both of them started to laugh.

"So want to walk me to my car?" Tifa asked.

"Sure… here let me carry your backpack."

"Oh … thanks…"

"So… um… want to do something tonight?" Cloud asked as they began to walk out to the parking lot.

"Sure… what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe dinner and then we can just sit out and watch the stars like we did as little kids…"

"That sounds great… I'll see you tonight then?

"Yeah" Cloud replied as they reached Tifa's car.

"I guess I should be going," Tifa said as she started to turn to her car.

"Wait…there is something else"

"What is it?" Tifa said turning around but what she received was a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know what the best thing about this is?" Cloud gently whispered as he held her face in his hands. "The person I love is also my best friend… I can't ask for anything better than that."

With that said Cloud smiled at Tifa and walked off.

_Your right… Cloud… absolutely right. _


End file.
